1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing high-functional carbon employed for a lithium ion battery, adsorbent, a liquid crystal material or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carbon nanotube, which is a kind of high-functional carbon, can be produced by sustaining stable arc discharge between carbon electrodes in helium gas under a high temperature and high pressure. Alternatively, carbon nanotube can be formed on the forward end of a cathode-side carbon electrode by causing dc discharge in an argon gas atmosphere.
In a known method of obtaining desired carbon having a controlled fine structure, amorphous carbon is irradiated with an electron beam in a vacuum atmosphere under the presence of an active metal or a carbon material is irradiated with an electron beam accelerated at a voltage exceeding a prescribed level.
In a conventional method of producing carbon nanotube, an important parameter influencing the yield thereof is the pressure of inert gas, and the internal pressure of a reactor must be kept at least 90 atm. Thus, a specific reactor is required.
The method of controlling the fine structure of carbon by irradiating the carbon material with an electron beam is unsuitable for mass production.